Where is Jesus in Your life?
by julius uy
Summary: Friends, where is Jesus in your life right now? Have you casted him aside? Is he still the center of your life?


Dear friends, I have a question for you...

Have you already accepted Jesus Christ in your life?

We may have mixed answers. Yet, to those who have accepted Christ, we must also be aware that there is a price tag that comes along with it. Many believers accepted Christ but in the course of their Christian lives starts to dwindle away because of the price of accepting Jesus is too great.

_If they persecuted me, they will persecute you also. If they obeyed my teaching, they will obey yours also._

_John 15:20_

_The man without the Spirit does not accept the things that come from the Spirit of God, for they are foolishness to him, and he cannot understand them, because they are spiritually discerned._

_1 Corinthians 2:14_

_...But watch yourself, or you also may be tempted._

_Galatians 6:1_

There are two ways on how we children of God can be torn apart from the hand of God. One is persecution, and the other is Temptation. These two, when they go hand it hand, is fatal if we don't hold firm in the word of the Lord. The price of accepting Jesus is too great, because we are always tempted to stray away from His love. Furthermore, we may be faced with persecutions that would cause us to question our own faith.

Believe me my dear friends when I say that our brothers persecute us because of our love for Christ. The Word of the Lord is written and preached, so that we won't have any excuse for not knowing the Word. There are those who cannot accept the word, because they cannot understand the word. And therefore, they will persecute you because of your love for Christ.

Temptation on the other hand, draws us away from God with so many factors in this world that keeps us pre-occupied... that instead of putting God first in everything that we do, we push Him further and further back into the background, until at some point that once again, God is outside our lives and Satan consumes us once again. Before we know it, we're back in a life without God in it.

My friends, I write to you today, because I am worried that some of us may be faltering. I am worried that some of us are being pulled away from God. Whatever happens, always keep in mind to set God before anything. He is our light and our salvation. He will protect us from all wickedness in this world. Friends, do not put God behind us... because if we do, we won't have any defense against persecution and temptation... and before we know it, we are already lost.

Always keep in mind these five things my dear friends, whenever the evil one attempts to draw us away:

BLESS YOURSELF! - Matthew 5:10 - Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

PRAY FOR THEM - Matthew 5:44 - But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you

AND PRAY FOR YOURSELF - Luke 22:46 - "Why are you sleeping?" he asked them. "Get up and pray so that you will not fall into temptation."

HOLD ON TO JESUS - John 15:4 - Remain in me, and I will remain in you. No branch can bear fruit by itself; it must remain in the vine. Neither can you bear fruit unless you remain in me.

BECAUSE HE WITH US - Matthew 28:20 - And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age.

**Bless yourself! Pray for them and pray for yourself. Hold on to Jesus Because He is With us.**

Do not stray away my dear friends... but keep a strong foundation in Christ, our Lord. Do not let temptation get the better of us. Always hold firm and remain in God's love.

_In fact, everyone who wants to live a godly life in Christ Jesus will be persecuted.  
2 Timothy 3:12_

Temptation and persecution are always part of a Christian life. But remember, God rewards our good works in the end. Be patient and enduring. Be full of the Holy Spirit and Discernment. Be One with the Lord Jesus Christ... so that our life will be complete.

Friends, where is Jesus in your life right now? Have you casted him aside? Is he still the center of your life? I hope He still is.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father I pray for all my brothers and sisters, that they may not fall astray and put other things before you. May we always be reminded to put you before anything else... You are our shield and salvation. You will protect us against all temptation... therefore, we need to put you before anything else. So that we can repel all unkindness thrown against us... and we will be strong and courageous. In everything that we do, you are with us. May we not walk astray, but whenever we are tempted, remind us to hold to you more. When we are persecuted, remind us to hold to you even more. For there is no other life, than life from You.

In your Most Holy Name I pray

AMEN!

Grace and Peace Be With You


End file.
